As a means for realizing a ubiquitous society, a sensor network receives attention. The sensor network is a technology that disposes sensor devices each having a detection function and a communication function at various places and networks the sensor devices to thereby allow the collection, management, and seamless use of sensing data (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). When the sensor network is implemented, it becomes easy to quickly grasp a situation at every place from anywhere, and hence wide application of the sensor network to not only industrial fields such as a production site and physical distribution but also fields related to social systems such as transportation and various infrastructures and living such as medical treatment and education is considered to be promising.